L'amour via MSN
by Etoile du soir
Summary: Vos RAR !
1. L'amour via MSN

**Disclaimer** : Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais Etoile du soir, qui est moi, eh ben, c'est moi quoi ! Alors pas touche à moi ! 

**Auteur** : Etoile du soir

**Source** : Après Beyblade G-Révolution

**Genre** : Romance et un peu de délire

**Couple** : Kai/Ty

**Résum** : Kai et Tyson se retrouvent mais pas dans les convenances. Que se passe-t-il quand deux personnes possèdent un ordinateur et par-dessus le marché, MSN ???

**Notes de l'auteur** : C'est rien qu'un délire de ma part, alors faut pas prendre ça au sérieux. Je parle pour tous ceux qui ont MSN Messenger et aussi ceux qui éprouvent les mêmes problèmes. Savez-vous lire entre les lignes ? Parce que j'ai pris le soin de faire passer un message silencieux. Maintenant, si vous n'êtes pas fut-fut, c'est pas ma faute hein !

Quand il y a un **1** devant les paragraphes, se sont les pensées de **Kai**. Quand il y a un **2**, ce sont les pensées de **Tyson**. Et quand il y a un **3**, ce sont mes propres pensées à moi, **Etoile du soir** ! Et quand il n'y a **rien**, c'est de la **narration**.

**L'amour via MSN**

1 Je me connectai rapidement et vis avec plaisir que Dragon des Mers était là. Je souris et commençai à tapoter sur mon clavier. . .

2 Phoenix Enflammé venait de se connecter. Tant mieux, j'adorai parler avec lui. Ou elle. Je ne savais pas. Mais une chose était sûre. On s'entendait très bien. Mes doigts commencèrent à courir sur les touches. . .

« Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Salut !

Dragon des Mers dit :

Salut ! Ça va ?

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Oui, ça peut aller. Je m'ennuie juste un peu, c'est tout.

Dragon des Mers dit :

Moi aussi, mais ça passe tant que je suis ici. Je devrais peut-être retourner faire du Beyblade.

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Du Beyblade ? Tu fais du Beyblade ?

Dragon des Mers dit :

Oui, je ne l'ai pas dit ? J'en fais depuis assez longtemps, mais j'ai cessé depuis que notre équipe s'est dissoute. Bien sûr, je garde contact avec eux, mais je ne les vois plus, ce qui est dommage. »

1 Tiens, c'est bizarre. C'est comme pour nous. On a beaucoup de points communs, c'est étrange, mais réconfortant. C'est encore mieux qu'un journal intime. Dragon des Mers est comme moi, en quelque sorte. Au fait, c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Il faudrait que je lui demande, tiens.

« Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Dis ? T'es une fille ou un garçon ?

Dragon des Mers dit :

Est-ce vraiment important ?

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Non, mais c'est toujours bien de le savoir.

Dragon des Mers dit :

Je suis un garçon. Et toi ?

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Et encore un point commun !

Dragon des Mers dit :

Quels sont tes loisirs ?

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Euh. . . Le Beyblade !

Dragon des Mers dit :

Pourquoi tu me l'avais cach ?

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Parce que je voyais pas l'intérêt de te le dire.

Dragon des Mers dit :

Ben maintenant, on est amis ! Et t'as intérêt à tout me dire !

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

»

2 Il était incroyable tout de même. Phoenix Enflammé était quelqu'un que j'appréciais beaucoup. Comment s'était-on rencontré déj ? Ah oui, on me l'avait présenté et Phoenix Enflammé avait accepté mon adresse MSN. Il fallait que je pense à remercier Etoile du soir (N/A : Ben quoi ?!). Tiens, elle vient de se connecter. C'est le moment.

« Dragon des Mers dit :

Merci Etoile !!!

Etoile du soir dit :

Bonjour quand même ! Je vais bien, merci. Et pourquoi tu me remercies ?

Dragon des Mers dit :

De m'avoir présenté Phoenix Enflammé !

Etoile du soir dit :

Quoi ? Ça fait à peine deux jours et vous êtes déjà les meilleurs amis du monde ? Ben bravo ! Je me sens exclue tout à coup, c'est normal ? --

Dragon des Mers dit :

Mais non, la preuve, je parle avec toi non ?

Etoile du soir dit :

Vi !! »

1 Etoile du soir vient de se connecter. Dragon des Mers doit tchatter avec elle. Je vais lui passer le bonjour. Ça lui fera sûrment plaisir.

« Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Etoile ???

Etoile du soir dit :

Oui ???

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Tu es avec Dragon des Mers, j'imagine.

Etoile du soir dit :

Exact !

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Au fait, merci !

Etoile du soir dit :

Oui, je sais ! De rien, c'est naturel de se présenter les uns aux autres.

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Tu lis dans les pensées ?

Etoile du soir dit :

Non, mais Dragon des Mers me l'a dit.

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Quelle commère !

Etoile du soir dit :

»

3 Ils étaient adorables tous les deux. Je ne me lassai jamais d'eux. Bon, je vais les laisser parler entre eux. Et peut-être qu'une relation plus qu'amicale naîtrait entre eux. Ben quoi ?! Je trouvai Phoenix Enflammé un peu solitaire. Et Dragon des Mers un peu trop excité. Un mix des deux serait parfait. Rencontrer l'amour via MSN n'était pas impossible après tout. Qui en fait les frais ? Moi, peut-être. . . Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que je dis que rencontrer l'amour via MSN n'est pas impossible. On pouvait ressentir de tendres sentiments pour un contact quelconque mais ne rien dire de peur de sa réaction. Mais pourquoi avoir peur quand on sait qu'on ne verra jamais cette personne ? Et en plus, on ne connaît pas le visage de cette personne. A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Etait-elle brune, blonde, rousse ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir sauf si l'on possède des photos. Peut-être qu'avec des photos, l'opinion change. . . Pas toujours, malheureusement. . . Bon, j'avais dit que j'allais les laisser tranquille !

« Etoile du soir dit :

Je vais te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire.

Dragon des Mers dit :

Oki ! Tu reviens quand ?

Etoile du soir dit :

J'en sais rien. Quand je peux.

Dragon des Mers dit :

Bon, ben je te verrais de toute façon.

Etoile du soir dit :

Salut ! Kiss !

Dragon des Mers dit :

Kiss ! »

3 Voil ! Ça en fait un ! Maintenant, passons à Phoenix Enflammé.

« Etoile du soir dit :

Je dois te laisser.

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Pourquoi ?

Etoile du soir dit :

Parce que j'ai des choses à faire !

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Menteuse ! »

Il est dur en besogne lui ! Il faut que je sois plus maligne que lui. Travail pas très facile à accomplir.

« Etoile du soir dit :

Je te dis que je peux pas rester !

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Je suppose que t'as sorti la même chose à Dragon des Mers !

Etoile du soir dit :

Ben oui, puisque c'est vrai !

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Ça va, ça va, sauve-toi encore comme une voleuse !

Etoile du soir dit :

Ha, ha ! Très drôle ! Salut !

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Salut ! »

3 Et voil ! C'était toujours plus dur avec cet imbécile de Phoenix Enflammé. M'enfin. . . Je savais et sentais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ? Parler avec mes autres contacts, mais d'abord me mettre en absente ou occupée sinon, Phoenix et Dragon auront des soupçons.

1 Plus les jours passaient, plus je me rapprochai de Dragon des Mers. Chaque jour, je me connectai et il était là. Mais ce matin, il n'était pas là. Pourquoi ?

2 Devais-je me connecter ou pas ? J'avais très envie de lui parler mais je n'étais plus sûr de mes sentiments. Tant pis, je me lançai !

« Dragon des Mers dit :

Salut ! Désolé du retard.

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Pas grave !

Dragon des Mers dit :

. . . . . . .

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te sens nerveux. Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être silencieux.

Dragon des Mers dit :

Je n'ai rien, rassure-toi. . .

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Mais si, dis-moi ! De quoi as-tu peur ?

Dragon des Mers dit :

De rien mais. . .

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Mais quoi ? T'inquiète pas, je sais garder un secret.

Dragon des Mers dit :

Justement, c'est un secret !

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Et tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Dragon des Mers dit :

Si, mais je pense pas que tu peux m'aider.

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne risque pas de t'aider.

Dragon des Mers dit :

Et si je te disais que ça avait un rapport direct avec toi, tu ferais quoi, hein ?

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

. . . . . . . En effet, ça calme. Mais ça n'a pas de rapport avec moi, si ?

Dragon des Mers dit :

. . . . . . . . .

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Dragon des Mers dit :

Rien, justement. C'est moi le problème, pas toi. . .

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Bah oui, mais si tu ne me dis rien, je risque pas de trouver.

Dragon des Mers dit :

Tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir ?

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Hein ?!

Dragon des Mers dit :

Je répète : tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir ?

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

. . . . . . . Je pense que oui. Mais pourquoi. . .

Dragon des Mers dit :

Quand ?

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Mais j'ai pas dit oui !

Dragon des Mers dit :

Oui ou non ?

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Bon, d'accord.

Dragon des Mers dit :

Devant la rivière.

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Quand ?

Dragon des Mers dit :

Demain, à dix-neuf heures, au coucher du soleil.

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

OK. Mais pourquoi ?

Dragon des Mers dit :

Je veux juste voir ton visage.

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Et après ? On pourra continuer à se voir au lieu de se parler sur MSN.

Dragon des Mers dit :

Oui, si tout se passe bien.

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Alors tout se passera bien !

Dragon des Mers dit :

Oui, j'espère. Allez, salut !

Phoenix Enflammé dit :

Salut, à demain. »

1 Comment s'était-on aperçu qu'on vivait dans la même ville ? Simple ! Je lui avais demandé. J'avais tout simplement demandé « Où habites-tu, Dragon des Mers ? ». Et tout allait pour le mieux. . . jusqu'à maintenant. Que se passerait-il demain ? Je m'étais attaché à lui. Son caractère, sa manière d'être. . . Tout en lui me plaisait. Sa façon de parler. Il était si attachant. Plusieurs fois déjà, on s'était envoyé des mails. Et ils me faisaient toujours autant plaisir. On pouvait même dire que je l'adorai. Dommage que je n'ai pas de photos de lui. Lui non plus d'ailleurs n'en a pas de moi. Pouvait-on tomber amoureux ainsi, par le net ? Apparemment, oui. J'en ai fait l'expérience. . .

2 Ça y est, je lui avais demandé. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain. J'appréhendai ce moment. Qu'allait-il penser de moi ? Et qu'est-ce que je lui dirais ? Il faut que je me calme. Tomber amoureux par MSN, fallait le faire quand même ! Il ne m'aura fallu que quelques jours. Ça arrive, ce genre de choses, je connais des gens à qui ça arrivait. Et ça s'était mal terminé pour eux. Les pauvres quand même. Dire « je t'aime » par MSN, c'est dur quand même. C'est encore pire que de le dire en face, je crois. Mais ce n'est pas de la lâcheté. Ou alors, on essaie de se persuader nous-même que ce n'est pas de la lâcheté. Pourtant, les personnes n'espèrent rien. Elles veulent juste continuer à parler avec celui ou celle qu'elles aiment, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, ce serait injuste. Tout simplement injuste. Nous n'avons pas le droit de les blâmer. Et puis, on peut faire passer un message dans le pseudo lui-même. « Dragon des Mers, l'amoureux transi ! ». Non, mauvaise idée ! Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons respecter le choix des autres et ne pas se sentir gêné quand on nous annonce que l'on est amoureux de nous. C'est un sentiment naturel. Et l'âge dans tout ça ? L'âge ne compte pas. Je connais bien quelqu'un dont la mère a trois ans de plus que son mari. Et alors ? Tiens, Etoile vient de se connecter.

« Dragon des Mers dit :

Etoile ?

Etoile du soir dit :

Oui ?

Dragon des Mers dit :

Tu es déjà tombée amoureuse par MSN ?

Etoile du soir dit :

Eclat de rire Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Dragon des Mers dit :

Comme ça. . .

Etoile du soir dit :

La plupart de mes contacts sont des filles et tout ce que j'éprouve pour elles, c'est une profonde amitié, c'est tout.

Dragon des Mers dit :

Et à part moi et Phoenix Enflammé, tu n'as pas d'autres contacts masculins ?

Etoile du soir dit :

Si, bien sûr, mais pas énormément.

Dragon des Mers dit :

Et tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse ?

Etoile du soir dit :

Je préfère éviter la question. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? T'es en mal d'amour ?

Dragon des Mers dit :

Non, c'est juste pour savoir. Mais tu veux pas me répondre.

Etoile du soir dit :

Parce que je ne juge pas nécessaire de le dire. Et puis, ça ne regarde que moi non ?

Dragon des Mers dit :

Hum. . . J'ai un rendez-vous avec Phoenix Enflammé demain.

Etoile du soir dit :

Vrai ?! Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!

Dragon des Mers dit :

Parce que je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de le dire.

Etoile du soir dit :

Arrête de jouer avec mes mots ! Faudra tout me raconter ! Je compte sur toi ! Phoenix Enflammé n'est même pas venu me le dire. Franchement ! Quelle ingratitude !

Dragon des Mers dit :

Promis, je te raconterai tout. Salut, il se fait tard.

Etoile du soir dit :

Oué, salut et gros kiss !

Dragon des Mers dit :

Gros kiss rendu.

Etoile du soir dit :

»

3 Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Dragon et Phoenix auraient un rendez-vous. C'est plutôt surprenant. J'espère que ça va coller entre eux. Sinon, c'est moi qui m'en prends plein la figure et ça ; c'est pas cool de tout ! Faut qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments et ne pas les cacher, ce serait une erreur. Je serai de tout coeur avec eux.

1 Il est dix-neuf heures et toujours pas de Dragon des Mers en vue. J'ai pourtant bien pris le soin de ne pas me connecter de la journée. Tiens, voilà Tyson qui vient. Que vient-il faire l ? Il s'avance vers moi, que me veut-il ?

- Salut Kai, me lance-t-il.

-Hhum !

- Sympa ! Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Et toi ?

- Moi, oui. Mais il est en retard.

1 « Il » ? Tyson attendait un garçon, tout comme moi. Mon coeur fit un bond d'au moins dix mètres !

- Dragon des Mers ? questionnai-je, hésitant.

1 Tyson me fixe et j'ai l'impression que ses mots forment une boule dans sa gorge.

- Phoenix Enflamm ? parvient-il quand même à articuler.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Ce pseudo ridicule. . .

- Parle pour toi ! Imbécile !

- C'est qui l'imbécile ?!

1 On se fixait sans rien se dire. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait d'aussi beaux yeux. J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans deux lacs sombres. Il avait banni son éternelle casquette, mais ses cheveux étaient toujours autant en bataille, courant sur son visage d'ange. A ce moment-là, j'avais envie de passer mes mains sur sa peau qui avait l'air si douce. Je me donnai intérieurement une claque. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Pourquoi je pense à lui de cette façon ?

2 Devant moi, j'avais un Phoenix Enflammé rouge Dranzer. Pourquoi était-il rouge ? Il ne faisait pourtant pas si chaud que ça. J'aurai pourtant dû m'en douter. Un Phoenix ! C'était tellement évident ! Je n'avais même pas fait le rapprochement. Et lui non plus, apparemment.

- Kai ?

- Hum. . .

- Dis quelque chose. On va pas rester ici toute la nuit tout de même ? dis-je.

- Que veux-tu que je dise ? Ah oui, je vais tuer Etoile ! lança-t-il, amer.

- Pourquoi ? Elle n'a rien fait, elle a simplement essayé de nous aider, la défendai-je.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas le droit de la blâmer.

Si Kai et Tyson étaient tombés amoureux, c'était avant tout de leur caractère qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux. Et pourtant, quand ils se fréquentaient, ils ne donnaient pas l'impression d'être comme ils étaient vraiment. De plus, ils se sentaient déjà attirés l'un par l'autre sans se l'avouer vraiment. Ecouteraient-ils leur conscience ou leur coeur ?

2 Le soleil s'était couché à l'horizon. Je ne distinguai plus que l'ombre de Kai. Mais à travers ceci, je voyais les ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient. Les ténèbres de son propre coeur. Il paraissait si triste. Pourquoi ? Oui, j'étais amoureux de lui depuis longtemps sans me l'avouer car j'avais peur. Peur ? Mais de quoi ? De moi-même. De mes propres sentiments. J'étais prisonnier des chaînes qui entravaient mon coeur. Prisonnier des chaînes qui empêchaient mon coeur de s'ouvrir. Il fallait que je me débarrasse de ces liens qui tentaient désespérément de me retenir. Il fallait que je me libère. Je n'en pouvais plus. A présent, j'avais la force nécessaire pour lui dire.

- Kai. . .

1 Les étoiles avaient fait leur apparition. Et mes sentiments ont fait surface si soudainement que j'eus l'impression qu'on me les avait arraché de force. Et cela me faisait mal. Atrocement mal. . . Je m'étais attaché à Tyson, je devais l'avouer. Mais était-ce simplement de l'amiti ? Ou un tout autre sentiment beaucoup plus fort ? C'était de l'amour. Nos conversations n'avaient fait que renforcer les liens. Et on ne pouvait les briser. Lui qui n'avait jamais été compréhensif, lui qui s'amusait toujours. . . Il m'avait montré une nouvelle facette de son caractère. Je devais lui dire.

- Tyson. . .

Kai et Tyson s'étaient appelés en même temps. Ils se regardaient à présent. Mais c'était des regards tendres. Doux. Compréhensifs. Kai laissa parler son ami.

- Vas-y toi.

- Non, toi d'abord.

- Non, je t'écoute.

- Bon d'accord, se résigna Tyson.

Il prit son inspiration et commença.

- Tout d'abord, j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que tu étais Phoenix Enflammé. Moi, j'étais attaché à lui, pas à Kai Hiwatari. Mais je me rends compte maintenant que ce que je ressens, c'est beaucoup plus que de l'amitié. Maintenant que je te vois. . .

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

- J'allais dire exactement la même chose. Ce n'est pas Dragon des Mers que j'aime, c'est Tyson Kinomiya. Au fond, j'espérais bien que ce soit toi. Mais je ne me l'avouais pas, c'est tout. Et tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de ton amour.

Une telle déclaration de la part de Kai était presque inexistante. Mais Tyson avait bien entendu. Etrangement, son coeur se remplissait de joie.

- On a quand même pas mal de points communs après tout, déclara Tyson.

Kai s'avança vers Tyson, troublé. Il le prit par la taille et approcha son visage du sien. Ils sentirent leurs souffles se mêler, le désir monter en eux. Quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, un frisson parcourut le dos des deux garçons. Leurs lèvres frémissantes se rencontrèrent dans un baiser plus passionné et amoureux. Un lent et enflammé ballet commença entre leurs deux langues impatientes de goûter l'autre sans qu'aucune ne prenne le dessus. A bout de souffle, ils furent contraints de se quitter. Kai garda Tyson dans ses bras, le temps qu'ils reprennent leur respiration. Leurs regards se soutinrent.

- Tyson, je t'aime.

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? dit-il, énigmatique.

Kai ne comprit pas bien le sens de sa question mais se laissa embrasser à son tour. Le premier baiser avait appelé un autre baiser plus doux et qui voulait dire bien plus que de simples mots. Tyson se sépara de son vis-à-vis.

- Les mots ne veulent rien dire, murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés dans la chaleur de la nuit.

3 Cela faisait plusieurs jours et ça en devenait lassant. Je devais subir tous ces pseudos à l'eau de rose. « Dragon et Phoenix, l'entente parfaite » ; « Le Phoenix est tombé amoureux » ; « Dragon des Mers, amoureux » . . . Et j'en passe. Mais ça me faisait plaisir. Je souris.

- Après tout, je suis bien contente pour eux, dis-je, un brin triste et mélancolique. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Et moi, j'attends encore. J'attends que les choses changent. Peuvent-elles changer à présent ?

3 J'éteignis mon ordinateur. Je n'avais pas eu ce que je désirais, mais j'avais pu aider deux personnes. Mais je continue d'espérer. Il n'y a que l'espoir qui me garde encore en vie. . . Ceux qui écoutent mes pensées peuvent comprendre mes paroles. Et une seule personne peux me guérir. . .

_Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ? C'est mignon non ? Moi, perso, j'adore ce couple, c'est un de mes préférés. Pas ma faute, fallait pas que je lise toutes ces fics aussi ! Mais au fond, j'ai toujours su que Kai et Ty étaient fait pour être ensemble ! Cela se confirme même dans la série alors on viendra pas me dire que je vous avais pas prévenu._

_J'espère que c'était compréhensible en tout cas._

Euh. . . Reviews, please ??? Je sais pas si j'en mérite, mais une ou deux reviews me feraient très plaisir.

**_Et maintenant, une petite leçon pour répondre à la question de Tyson :_**

****

****

**_Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?_**

****

****

**_L'amour, c'est une belle chose. Il ne faut jamais la gâcher, car c'est tellement rare et précieux qu'on en garde qu'un mince souvenir._**

****

****

**_L'amour, c'est vouloir le bonheur de l'autre, même si l'on doit souffrir. Mais pourquoi souffrir quand on sait que la personne aimée est aimée en retour par une autre que soi-même ? Il faut être heureux pour l'autre._**

****

****

**_L'amour, c'est toujours vouloir voir la personne aimée sourire et heureuse dans son entourage. Et c'est toujours vouloir de ses nouvelles._**

****

****

**_L'amour, c'est vouloir partager les peines et les joies de l'être aimé. C'est consoler quand la personne adorée pleure, c'est convaincre pour son bien, c'est persuader quand il faut, c'est aimer quand elle en a besoin._**

****

****

**_L'amour, c'est un sentiment fort. Très fort, presque indestructible. Il ne s'efface jamais et reste gravé et soudé dans l'âme et dans l'esprit._**

****

****

**_Mais l'amour n'est souvent pas partagé, et quand on se rend compte de l'amour que les autres nous porte, alors c'est trop tard. Car cette personne aura déjà souffert. . . _**

****

****


	2. RAR

_C'est pas un nouveau chapitre, non, désolée de cette fausse joie, je vais seulement répondre aux reviews. Franchement, je suis contente, j'en ai plus de cinq pour un one-shot ! Alors, lisez-bien et salut !!!!_

**_RAR :_**

**_Leen_**_ : j'ai pas eu tort, je le reconnais ! Tu crois que ça résume bien l'amour ? Pour moi, c'est pas parfait, l'amour, ça se rencontre pas par ordinateurs interposés. C'est ce que je pense, ton point de vue, j'en sais rien ! Mon heure, je ne l'attends pas, c'est elle qui viendra à moi, je ne passe pas mon temps à chercher moi, j'ai mieux à faire !_

_Allez, va saisir et mets-nous de beaux chapitres ! Bisous !_

**_San_**_ : y'a pas de meurtre, t'as vu ? Et désolée de te le dire, mais y'a pas de suite ! J'ai bien précisé que c'était un one-shot ! Sinon, je te fais de gros bisous en attendant les reviews que tu me mettras pour Les Ailes de la Victoire. Kiss !_

**_Kaya Kunami_**_ : ah, voilà la fan du Kai-Tyson ! Merci, trop de compliments, j'ai pas l'habitude, mais ça fait plaisir ! Mon idée, elle m'est venue alors qu'il était minuit. Ma soeur m'avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais comme d'hab', je ne l'écoute jamais. Maintenant, je vois le résultat et elle ne peut plus rien dire ! _

_Oui, je vais écrire d'autres Kai-Ty, ne t'en fais pas, ce sera généralement des one-shots, c'est trop de travail, j'en ai d'autres en préparations, alors non merci pour les fics longues !_

_Des fics géniales et sincères, c'est le message que je veux faire passer par mes fics. Parce que, malheureusement, tout le monde ne se rend pas forcément compte du mal qu'il peut faire du mal. Alors ce que je recherche vraiment, ce sont les vraies valeurs._

_De rien pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir de t'en mettre !_

_Gros bisous à toi !!!!!_

**_Luigia12_**_ : salut toi ! Je crois pas que t'aies bien compris ma fic, mais en général, ça passe. Pour ça, faut demander à des experts, moi, je n'en suis pas une, que ce soit dans n'importe quel domaine. Moi, je n'écris que quand je suis inspirée et quand je suis triste. Sinon, ça marche pas, et mes chapitres ne sont plus ce qu'ils sont ! Kissou à toi !_

**_ZoeDemon Batcat_**_ : je ne te connais que par tes fics, mais une grande auteur comme toi qui me mets une review, c'est un grand honneur ! Merci et je me répète, mais c'est un one-shot, donc, pas de suite ! Encore désolée. Ta fic est géniale, faut continuer hein ? Et pis, faut pas pleurer ! Gros kiss pour toi !_

**_Elea_**_ : ma puce !!!!!!!! Merci pour ta review ! Ah bon, dès que je mets une fic, tout le monde fonce ? Non, je crois pas, je suis pas aussi célèbre que ça, la preuve, y'en a d'autres qui sont meilleurs que moi ! Il faut voir et lire, c'est tout ! Et je pourrais jamais égaler les auteurs anglais ! Snif ! Bisous à toi et encore merci !_

**_Lune d'Argent_**_ : ma soeur, ma chère soeur !!!!!! Désol !!!!!!! Tu l'as lu finalement non ? Ben voilà, tu les as eu les explications, au téléphone en plus, te plains pas ! Bon, tu m'as mis une review uniquement pour ça alors je vais rien dire de plus ! Tu me parles même pas de la fic ! Je fais la gueule aussi ! Na ! _

**_KammyValkov_**_ : merci ! Je passe ma vie à dire ça ! J'en ai marre ! Mais je me répète encore et toujours, non, y'a pas d'autres chapitres ! C'est une ONE-SHOT !!!!!!!!!! Gros kissou à toi !!!!!_

**_Sousou_**_ : j'ai pas mis ma fic lemon/death/slash, comme tu dis, parce que je l'ai pas encore fini ! Tu trouves ça cute ? Merci, ça me touche beaucoup ! Tout le monde me dit que j'écris bien, alors je vais pas vous contredire, mais faut que vous sachiez tous que y'en a d'autres beaucoup mieux ! Euh. . . moi ? Si je suis déjà tombée amoureuse par MSN ? T'as dû pas bien lire, parce que je le dis dans la fic ! Moi aussi, j'ai adoré les pseudos, ça m'est sorti comme ça ! Tu voyais pas l'amour comme ça ? Ben, moi, c'est comme ça que je conçois l'amour. Le vrai ! En tou cas, merci pour ta review ! Gros bisous !_

**_Sesshumarusamashmu_**_ : tu t'attendais à quoi alors ? Je sais, c'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ce genre de fics, mais j'ai bien le droit d'avoir des coups de têtes non ? Si j'aime le yaoi ? J'adooooooore ça !!!! C'est toute ma vie !!! Et c'est vrai que le Kai-Ray, c'est commun, je préfère de loin le Kai-Ty, et je suis servie, ça, c'est bien vrai. Mais j'ai rien contre les Kai-Ray, j'en lirais toujours ! En tout cas, merci d'apprécier mes fics et je te fais de gros bisous !_


End file.
